The present invention relates generally to the field of using microprocessors to control the movement or operation of connected devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a distributed microprocessor system and method for controlling a plurality of different devices. The present invention is specifically described with respect to controlling servo motors, but an important feature of the present invention is that the system and method are the same for a variety of different devices which can be connected. Other devices that can be connected to the system and controlled include an ultra-sonic ranging unit, an input/output controller, and a power supply controller.
Using a microprocessor to control devices is known in the art. However, the prior art systems for controlling a plurality of devices have the microprocessing functions done in a central location with instructions being transmitted over a mass of wiring to the connected devices. This type of system is not only costly and difficult to repair because of the wiring, it is large and bulky and in no way mobile. Furthermore, these systems control each device with completely separate instructions which makes it difficult to integrate the operation of devices or operate the devices above a certain speed.
The present invention solves these and other problems by providing a distributed system of microprocessors with the time sensitive processing tasks being done with a microprocessor controller that is physically connected to the device. Having a dedicated microprocessor physically connected to each device drastically reduces the amount of wiring and heat and makes repair much simpler.
Moreover, because of the drastic reduction in wiring and complexity, a complete intelligent device controller system can easily fit in a mobile unit which is small enough to fit through a standard doorway and hence can move throughout offices or homes. Furthermore, the system and method of the present invention allows not only different types of devices to be interchangeably connected to the system, but allows different types of devices to be connected at the same time. This allows for a system that is not only small and mobile, but capable of performing a variety of different tasks such as moving throughout an office, finding switches and turning them on or off, for example.
Also, the distributed microprocessors of the present invention and the method of communication allows a plurality of devices to be simultaneously controlled in an efficient and real time manner. More specifically, the present invention is capable of controlling several different devices with just one instruction by having the microprocessors attached to the devices receive instructions and replies from other microprocessors connected to other devices, or in other words, the microprocessors can "spy" on one another.